kyoukainokanatafandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuku Ninomiya
|english = Amelia Fischer |anime = Episode 01 |novel = }}Shizuku Ninomiya (二ノ宮 雫 Ninomiya Shizuku) is a secondary character in the Kyoukai no Kanata series. She is a Spirit World Warrior well-versed in hand-to-hand combat. She’s a beautiful, lighthearted person with a few lamentable qualities for which men often reject her. The dresses she wears to dates are especially lamentable.Shizuku Ninomiya's profile page on the Kyoukai no Kanata anime official website. (Japanese) Appearance Shizuku is a beautiful young woman; she has long, light brown hair, ending above her hips, worn free or in a ponytail. She has brown eyes with a glint of gold. Her first outfit consisted of a greyish beige jacket with a matching skirt, a striped blue shirt underneath and black stockings and shoes. Personality Shizuku is cheerful and upbeat. She is mostly seen smiling, even when first seen chasing a youmu into a classroom where Kuriyama and Akihito were, and kicking it in the face. She is merciless when finally defeating youmu and possesses amazing hand-to-hand skills. Shizuku is also a bit of a drinker, as seen in episode 5 when she treats Mitsuki and Kuriyama to dinner. Shizuku is seen drinking beer and asks the waiter for more. When the waiter comes back, she claims that he took too long and demands more beer 'on the house'. At one point, she is seen on her laptop with a can of beer in hand. She becomes upset when things don't go as planned, as seen when she is heading to a festival in a flashy dress to meet up with a guy. The guy then texts her that he couldn't come after all, leaving her to sit alone and unhappy as fireworks were going off. History Not much is known about her past but it is known that she, Izumi Nase & Yayoi Kanbara grew up together and are on friendly terms. Although she is beautiful, she is almost always being dumped by men; it is a joke throughout the series and anyone who mentions her being single is almost always punished. Story Carmine In Carmine, Akihito is chased by a persistent Kuriyama, and he hides in a classroom where Kuriyama follows him. After Akihito pushes a locker on top of Kuriyama and she breaks out of it using her blood sword, their chase is interrupted as a youmu breaks into the classroom through the window. As they are about to attack the youmu, Shizuku makes her first appearance, running into the classroom and kicking the youmu in the face. The youmu escapes the classroom again through the window. Shizuku apologizes to Akihito and asks him to call the cleaners to clean up the mess, and proceeds to jump out of the window after the youmu. Kuriyama is confused and asks Akihito who she was; he replies that she is a teacher at the school and a locally famous Spirit World Warrior. She is later seen finishing off the youmu, zapping it and pushing it off of its feet, causing the youmu to explode, leaving behind a stone. Beyond the Boundary- I'll be here: Mirai-Hen In the movie Mirai-Hen she still teaches and fights Youmu, and is still single. She and Hiroomi Nase track some of the shadows that afflict the town and are able to defeat most but not all of the shadows. She is seen again towards the end of the movie, when Mirai Kuriyama goes berserk and they are on the trail of Miroku Fujima. In the credits it is shown that she is still teaching and that she has taken hunting Youmu as an outlet for her frustration. It is also shown that she hangs out with Izumi Nase and Ayaka Shindou. In the Mini Theater OVA, after being barred from the highschool kids' sleepover, she goes to Izumi's room to whine about being dumped. Abilities *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shizuku is very proficient in hand-to-hand combat, her main form of fighting as a Spirit World Warrior. *Glaciate Barrier: Shizuku can erect a barrier to protect herself. *Geokinesis Shizuku is able to manipulate the earth by creating fissures under her opponents' feet to catch them off guard, or erecting an earth wall to protect herself. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Spirit World Warriors